Our Prohibited Love
by Kira Jaeger
Summary: Por que no solo las despedidas son tristes, Sabian que su amor era prohibido, Pero eso no les impidio amarse. [Fic participante del concurso: ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!]


¡Holis gente sexy! solamente vengo aquí a entregar este bonito one- shot participante del concurso: ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate! cuya pareja que elegí fue un InuyashaxSango y aclaro que este fic tiene un cambio a la historia original.

Si alguien gusta saber en que consiste este concurso pueden ir al foro y de paso voten por mi ¡Adios!

Advertencia: Solamente hay una leve y pequeña escena erótica en él fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga/anime de Inuyasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La canción usada para este One-Shot se llama "Lo que ves es lo que soy" y tampoco es propiedad mia es de un cantante que me gusta mucho y se llama Mane de la Parra.

* * *

La luna testigo y vigilante de todo aquello que pasa en el antiguo Japón...mirando desde el brillante cielo él amor que se profesaban un híbrido de ropajes rojos y brillante cabello plateado cómo la luna que brillaba tal cual hermosa perla sobre el cielo; Mirando con un profundo amor a aquella mujer que logró borrar casi por completo aquel terrible pasado que lo atormentaba, curando aquellas heridas de la traición que su primera ilusión llamada Kikyo le hiciera en lo más profundo de su corazón, tal vez su relación no había empezado no muy bien del todo desde que se conocieron, pero con él tiempo y la convivencia llegó a estimarse más que a otra mujer que hubiera conocido... Claro que sin contar a su madre pero ese no era él caso Inuyasha solamente sabía que amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma.

Abrazo a su mujer con fuerza pensando que tal vez esa sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos pues ambos por mutuo acuerdo habían decidido separarse por estar atados a diferentes personas por una promesa hecha por no querer romper sus corazones ahora tal vez deberían despedirse y guardar aquel amor cómo un bonito amor, una efímera ilusión que solo por un momento se permitió soñar pero todo eso era posible pero luego a su mente entraba él recuerdo de aquella niñata del futuro que lo amaba y él haría el esfuerzo por corresponder, al igual que ella tenía al monje libidinoso al cual le debía aquella promesa de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Pero esta noche era la ultima, la ultima para abrazarse, para besarse... Pero sobre todo esta era la última noche para amarse... Amarse tan intensamente que solamente sus esencias se quedarán grabadas él uno del otro. Porque solamente esta noche la disfrutarán tanto como quisieran aprovechando la ausencia de aquellos a los que les juraron lealtad no se encontraban por una u otra razón, pero gracias al destino ellos podrían ser uno por ultima vez...Porque solamente por hoy eran Inuyasha Y Sango.

_Ya puse el mundo en pausa _

_dibujo sueños sobre ti_

_Que el cielo espere._

Sango lloraba amargamente en el hombro de aquel hanyou que sin proponérselo había cautivado su corazón curando las heridas que no solo Naraku le había hecho físicamente sino que él se aligeraba toda esa carga emocional que llevaba en sus hombros, Por que solamente Inuyasha se daba cuenta de cual falsas eran sus sonrisas, sus emociones, cual falso era él amor que sentía por Miroku... Pero no había nada más que hacer su destino ya estaba escrito... Sin tan solo Kagome no se hubiera enamorado primero de Inuyasha él hubiera sido suyo sin necesidad de prometerse sueños que no llevaban hacia ningún lado.

_La vida nos rebasa _

_sembré promesas por aquí _

_Que el tiempo hiere_

_Le pediré a la vida _

_robarte una sonrisa _

_recuerda lo que el silencio olvida _

Mientras Inuyasha solamente se limitaba a consolar a Sango, no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar pero ver a la dueña de su corazón llorar se le partía hasta él alma queriendo llorar con ella, solamente le pedía a Kami y a la vida ver otra vez una de esas sonrisas que lo motivaban a seguir adelante sin importar que algun dia podria morir gracias a Naraku o algún otro demonio.

_Mírame otra vez aquí estoy _

_lo que ves es lo que soy _

_aquí estoy no me voy _

_lo que ves es lo que soy _

— Inuyasha— Él aludido solamente se limitó a estrecharla más entre sus brazos cómo si le exigiera que no cortara tan maravilloso momento con absurdas y vacías palabras, Pero aun así Sango siguió hablando — ¿Tú crees que algún día ame a Miroku, Así cómo tú puedes amar a Kagome?—

El oji dorado lanzó un suspiro al aire tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a Sango que nunca iba poder amar a Kagome tanto o más cómo pudo llegar a amarla.

— No lo creo Sango... No lo creo.— Separó a Sango de su cuerpo sintiendo cómo su cuerpo clamaba por su calor.— Sabes que no voy a amar a otra mujer que no seas tu.—

Sango sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos de Inuyasha, no veía en su amada él brillo que siempre tenía en su mirada cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Dejándolo ver el amor que ambos sentían... Más sin embargo estaba prohibido.

_Hay luces en el alma _

_Que no se pueden apagar _

_estoy seguro _

Inuyasha sonrió recordando cómo poco a poco se había enamorado de la castaña; Recordaba cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo por creer que él había matado a todo el clan de exterminadores, su encuentro fue en blanco y negro pero luego de explicarle la aceptaron dentro del pequeño grupo del que eran, al principio no le caía nada bien incluso llegó a odiarla pero con la cercanía su amistad creció más sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y para cuando descubrieron que se amaban con él alma cayendo en la red del otro ya estaban atados a diferentes personas aquel dolor era triste y hondo, pero la luz que los mantenía vivos cada día era él amor que se profesaban con él alma y creían que nunca la iban a poder apagar.

_Y si el dolor espía _

_mi corazón confía _

_Sin pausas mientras _

_la noche avanza _

Inuyasha no resistió el deseo de volver a probar los carnosos labios de su amada.

— Sango... Dejame volver a probar tu boca... Dejame probar tu amor. Este dolor que nos esta matando lentamente.— Inuyasha sabía que sonaba cursi pero no le importaba, Sabía que con Sango las apariencias no existen.

— Si... Inuyasha besame y compartamos este dolor.—

deslizando su boca desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su objetivo. Beso la dulce miel de Sango, deleitándose por aquel hermoso hechizo de aquella última noche, descubriendo otra vez aquella forma de amar que solamente ellos conocían, sus corazones confiaban que algún día él amor que sentían floreceria con el nombre de otras personas.

_Mírame otra vez aquí estoy _

_lo que ves es lo que soy _

_aquí estoy no me voy _

_lo que ves es lo que soy _

Se separaron después de que sus pulmones exigen él preciado oxigeno, mirándose el uno al otro la mirada café chocaba con la dorada.

— Eres una maldita bruja Sango.— Ella miró extrañada al hanyou.

—¿Por que lo dices?— Inuyasha mostró su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Por que caí cómo un estúpido en él hechizo que me lanzaste.—

En ese momento Inuyasha sentía tristeza por perder a su amada, odio por aquello que los separaba y rechazo hacia Kagome; De pronto sintió la dulce boca de Sango y todos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron mandandolo a aquel nirvana que los besos de su amor le daba.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos**.— **Dijo Sango una vez que se separaron. — Miroku y Kagome tal vez ya llegaron.— pronunció con un gran dolor en cada palabra, empezando a caminar.

— ¡No te vayas por favor!— Dijo el peliplata tomándola del brazo.— Todavía no te vayas... Deja que esta luna sea testigo de nuestro amor.— Dándole un cálido y sutil beso que la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos respondió, Sango se separó bruscamente

—¡Ya basta Inuyasha! ¡Que no ves que toda esta culpa me esta carcomiendo! ni Kagome y Miroku se merecen toda esta mierda que les estamos haciendo por más que los amemos.—

—¡¿Crees que a mi me encanta esto?! ¿crees que me gusta que Miroku diga que vas a ser la madre de sus cachorros? o ¿que a mi me gusta darle ilusiones tanto cómo a Kikyo cómo a Kagome?

¡¿Responde maldita sea?!—

Sango solamente miraba a Inuyasha con culpabilidad, ambos sabían desde un principio que no debían haber caído en la red del otro... Que aquello estaba maldito. Sango tomó en sus manos las mejillas del oji dorado memorizando aquellos ojos dorados, su tibia piel. Memorizando todos aquellos recuerdos que aunque fuera a escondidas ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué demonios sentía esta culpabilidad? si tan solo Kagome no fuera casi su hermana, si tan solo los principios con los que su padre la educó no jugarán tanto en su contra ella; Ella e Inuyasha ya estuvieran demasiado lejos.

— ¿Sabes Inuyasha? Tal vez en otra vida estaremos juntos, Tal vez el destino nos dé otra oportunidad de amarnos sin terceras personas... Pero ahora no es posible.— Inuyasha tomó ambas mejillas de su amada en sus palmas, Sabía que lo que iba a ser era demasiado sucio pero no podía perderla... A ella no podía perderla.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te declare mi amor Sango?—

Sango solamente se limita a reir con nostalgia, recordando con anhelo aquellos días que vivió con su adorado hanyou.

Flashback

_Después de una ardua batalla contra aquella extensión de Naraku llamado Hakudoshi, Habían quedado demasiado exhaustos; Sango y Kagome estaban preparando la cena que consistía de pescado y él poco ramen que la colegiala traía desde su época. Inuyasha miraba a ambas chicas pero poniendo especial atención a una. Hacía unos cuantos meses que no se podía sacar a cierta castaña de la mente; Desde aquel dia cuando Miroku creía que su maestro iba a morir y cómo último deseo quería probar un vino de procedencia casi "celestial, Miroku y los demás se habían puesto borrachos con solo aspirar el aire, Sango se había puesto excesivamente cariñosa con él, Quería besarlo pero Miroku y Kagome se encontraban ahí afortunadamente Kagome lo había sentado hasta que había hecho un hoyo con su cuerpo._

_Desde aquel dia Inuyasha sentía aquella imperiosa necesidad de besar a Sango, Sabía que estaba prohibido... Pero de verdad lo deseaba, Tenía que hablar con ella, Tal vez y con eso todo aquello que empezaba a formarse en su corazón hacia ella desapareceria; Inuyasha deseaba con todas sus fuerzas corresponder al infinito amor que Kagome le profesaba... Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo. Por más que lo intentaba, Sango se clavaba más en su mente; Por un lado sentía que traicionaba a su mejor y único amigo, Miroku no se merecía que le robaran el amor de la mujer que amaba, Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Sango o si no todo aque lio que se había formado en su cabeza explotaría._

_Después de un rato cuando por fin sintio que todos se habian dormido, Bajo cuidadosamente del árbol que había elegido para [asar la noche y se dirigió hacia Sango. De repente su mirada se concentró él aquel rostro angelical, su perfecta y cálida piel, sus pómulos graciosamente definidos, aquellos rasgos de madurez lo atraían en lo absoluto, su hermosa y sedante cabellera castaña, su olor que lo volvía loco desde aquel dia. !Maldición que demonios le pasaba! De repente cómo un sutil canto de sirena sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia aquellos carnosos labios, No resistio la tentacion y lentamente bajó hacia ellos, Llenandose con su respirar, chocando su aliento contra él suyo, Estaba casi cerca... Solo un poco más. Y después sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda y la cara sonrojada de Sango mirándolo con sorpresa y un poco de recelo, Antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido Inuyasha tapó con su mano la boca de Sango evitando despertar al grupo. Ambas miradas, La dorada y la café se conectaron perdieron en un irreconocible limbo, reconociendo su alma en la mirada del otro, Pero aquel hechizo fue roto cuando Inuyasha escucho la voz de Sango._

— _¿Que es lo que estas haciendo Inuyasha?_— _Dijo susurrando _— _Me haz dado un susto de muerte._—

— _Perdoname solamente quería hablar un momento contigo._—_Tomó de la mano a Sango quitandola del lomo de Kirara. _— _Vamos a un lugar más privado._—

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia un lago lo bastante alejado del lugar donde acampaban, Pero en ningún momento Inuyasha soltó la mano de Sango provocando un sonrojo en ella. Llegaron al lago y tomaron asiento mirando la luna llena de sus inseparables estrellas._

— _Y bien Inuyasha ¿De que querías hablarme?_— _Inuyasha solamente soltó todo el aire retenido tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas._

— _¿Sabes Sango? Desde hace un tiempo... Me he estado sintiendo extraño, Algo me pasa y no se que es._—

_Inuyasha le empezó a contar a Sango todo el lío que tenía en su cabeza atormentando toda su calma; Sango por su parte lo miraba atónita, las mejillas sonrojadas del hanyou y esa mirada de pura miel le indicaba que no mentira, que le dicen la verdad absoluta._

— _Esa es la verdad Sango... Yo siento... Siento que te amo._— _Inuyasha miraba expectante la expresión de la castaña_, _no negaba que se encontraba con él corazón en la garganta, su pulso se aceleró, No sabía que esperar hasta que ella habló._

— _Inuyasha... Yo también siento lo mismo que tu._— _Y ese fue el detonante para que Inuyasha soltara toda aquella pasión acumulada._

_Beso aquellos labios que hace unos minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a devorar, cumpliendo su labor. Trato de absorber cada milímetro de la piel de su expuesto cuello de cisne, La despojó de su kimono haciendo lo mismo con su haori y su kosode. Ambos cuerpos desnudos compartían aquel puro sentimiento, después de tantos besos y caricias ambos llegaban al límite, Inuyasha penetro con cuidado a Sango despojando de algo que solo le pertenecía a Miroku, Por un momento se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella locura, Pero las paredes internas y él calor del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba le hizo perder la razón por completo. Inuyasha la embestia con fervor y pasión queriendo marcar y reclamar aquello que le pertenecía. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo gimiendo el nombre del otro, Inuyasha se derramó en ella dejando su semilla pero sin marcarla cómo su hembra ya que por ahora no era el momento, Inuyasha se giró dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho admirando la belleza de la noche._

_Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que dos personas muy cercanas a ellos miraban con infinita tristeza aquel acto de amor._

Y ahora en esa misma noche, Con la misma luna testigo de su entrega se despedían, No podían amarse en aquel momento, Tal vez en otra vida se volverían a ver. Por que Sango era suya y ella de el, no importaba si él mismo Kami-Samo los separara ellos se volverian a amar.

—Entonces Inuyasha ¿Esta es la despedida**.—** Dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No Sango... No es una despedida.— Inuyasha exhalo y solto él aire. —Solamente es un hasta luego.— Y cómo lo había hecho muchas veces la volvió a besar, Sabía que ese era lo último que recibiría de su amada Sango, Hasta que la vida o el destino fueran buenos con ellos y se volvieran a encontrar. Se separaron y Sango se alejó de él, Dejando en ambos un vacío que tal vez solo con la muerte o con la compañía de su verdadera alma gemela pudieran llenar.

Sango llegó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con una mirada llena de tristeza e infelicidad, Pero no podía hacer nada, Se había resignado al renunciar al amor de su vida solamente por pensar en la felicidad de aquella muchachita del futuro a la que amaba cómo si de su familia se tratase, Además tal vez si cierto monje se portaba bien, no olvidaría el amor de su adorado hanyou... Pero si lo mantendría cómo él más hermoso recuerdo.

Miro de nuevo hacia la puerta, Ya casi amanecía tal vez ese nuevo dia era él indicado para cambiar todo él rumbo de su vida, Una sonrisa triste aparecio en su rostro cuando después de unos minutos entro Miroku con su andar despreocupado.

— Sango ¿Sabes donde esta Inuyasha?— Preguntó él monje.

— Creo que fue al pozo a buscar a Kagome en su época.— Y cuando Miroku se dispuso a alcanzar al hanyou, Sango solamente le djo.— Miroku... Espera ¿Sigue en pie tu promesa de casarnos cuando derrotemos a Naraku?— Miroku sonrio y la miro.

—Siempre ha estado en pie Sango... Siempre.— Y con eso se fue.

Sango volvió a sonreír... Si nunca olvidaría de el amor que sentía por Inuyasha pero sabía que en él fondo podía llegar a ser feliz con aquel monje libidinoso.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Lo termine! no se si esto llena las expectativas del concurso, Pero después de forzar a mi cerebro a imaginarse una escena de esta pareja termine sobre explotada, pero creo que valio todas aquellas horas pensando, la sangre él sudor y él esfuerzo. Pero cambiando de tema cómo dije arriba pasen por él foro y voten por su historia favorita.

se despide con un derrame de imaginacion:

Kira Jaeger


End file.
